Just being me
by SuperSpyGirl61197
Summary: Cammie is just a Normal girl. She goes to a school were she meets a cute guy, but her new friend Bex tells her not to get to interested, cuz he has a girlfriend. Cammie is determind and nothing will stop her from liking Zach.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to restart. I hope you enjoy this one even more! It's important to me that all my readers are satisfied so read, read, READ!**

CPOV

Being the new girl in town is always tough. New house, new school and you have to go to school not knowing anybody. So when I sat in the front seat of my car I turned to my mom who was driving. "Why did we have to move again?" I asked for the billionth time.

"Because I got a great job offer out here to become the co-owner of the Stride company." she answered annoyed because I always ask her this and she says the same thing in return every time. And yes it's true. My mom used to work in Stride gum ® company as a flavor maker person or what ever. (I was never really interested about the job) But now because she's the one who invented the flavor changing kind she got a huge promotion and we have to move down here to Rossville. I left all my friends behind to come to this crappy school and this crappy town. Of course I love to meet new people but couldn't I just live with Jenny or Emma? They do live in huge houses I'm sure they wouldn't have minded, but no. I just hope we don't have insane neighbors. And being popular never hurt, not that its my life I just happen to like having great friends, doesn't everyone? My mom got a huge map of the town from her boss. No the company wasn't in Roseville but it's only a 15 minute car ride there. And my mom would go crazy if we lived in the city. And I agree I happen to love small towns.

"Are we there yet?" I asked because if we weren't I was going to flip out!

"Yes actually. This is the block." She slowed down so we looked at all of the houses when we passed them. Wow they all looked so nice and new. Not to big and definitely not small. She pulled up to a driveway, looked at a piece of paper with the address on it and gave me a smile. "Welcome home!" God this was so much bigger than my old house. If I had no friends at my old school I wouldn't have minded moving. My mom especially loved the landscaping it was so pretty. Colorful flowers were surrounding us and it had a small cozy patio in the back. And a pool! This was awesome! We popped inside to check out our new home. Really cool place. I went up to my new room. I couldn't love it anymore. Green walls with white furniture. A flat screen on the wall, two closets and a balcony. This was sweet. All I needed now are some things to make it a little more me. The moving truck came about five minutes after I checked out my new room. And I really like the big window on the opposite side of my bed. It brought in a lot of light and made it feel really spacey. After I unpacked all my clothes and put my books in the bookcase, I started to plug in things like my laptop charger at my desk, charged my phone, set up the DVD player, and checked out my very own bathroom! Cute. I thought to myself, very cute.

"Cammie I'm going to go over our new neighbors house to say hi before dinner, wanna come?" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and check out the rest of the house." I heard footsteps and then the door opened and closed. I can't believe I just left all my old friends into a new world with new people and a new house. If I didn't have a mirror I would have even thought I was a different person. (luckily I checked and no I'm still the same old Cammie Morgan.

So a long night of unpacking and making my bed over and over because I kept throwing things on there that messed it up, led to a very hungry 16yr old girl. "Mom does living in Roseville mean we don't eat meals anymore?" I asked sarcastically while picking up a full pop can.

"I'm sorry Hun but I've been so busy unpacking and all I forgot about dinner. How about cereal?"

"It'll do." I said grabbed some fruit loops and sat at the table across from my mom.

"So honey is your room ok for ya?" She asked and eat a spoonful of her cereal.

"Yeah mom I love it. The bathroom, the TV., the everything."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did you finish unpacking everything?"

"Are you kidding for a family of two we sure have a lot of crap." We both chuckled a bit because we knew it was true. "Oh and also the woman next door was wondering if you could baby-sit Monday night. She knows its short notice but her son is going to a concert and needs someone to watch her 7yr old daughter."

"Yeah sure is it the people next door?"

"Yeah on the left of us. She needs you to go over there a little before seven so when she leaves you will only have to put her to sleep. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I got up with my empty bowl and went to the sink and set my bowl in there. Babysitting is a really good way to make some extra cash and that's always a good way to start of a new year with some money. I was bored already right now in Nebraska my friends are probably doing their homework due tomorrow. I didn't want to bother them so I didn't text them. Maybe I would just go on facebook and see if anyone's on chat. So I did and talked to some of my friends but only 2 were on and only for a short time. I hope my boring life would get a little more interesting. And it probably will with my first day of school tomorrow.

**As you can see I did keep some of the stuff from the other story. I just wanted to make it more interesting and change the plot a little. So here you go and I already have the next idea for my next Chapter! I'll start writing after a few reviews! Thx and keep on reading'**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone knows that putting your hair in funky hairstyles always defeats writers block! Now shall we?

CPOV

"Now sweetie remember just be yourself." My mom tends to say this every time I'm worried about meeting someone or something. In this case it was because I am just getting out of the car and into the school I will be going to for hopefully the rest of my high school. (I really don't want to move again). It wasn't the biggest school like my last school. A small school, for a small town. I had no idea here I was going when I entered the building. I had to ask many people where the main office was but teachers obviously don't teach about details in this school. Most answers that I got were 'Over there, or 'down stairs'. All found out to be wrong. Plus I even got a couple of 'you're hot'. Which wasn't my idea of welcome to Roseville High! But whatever.

Then a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to me, "Hey, I'm Josh. Looks like you need someone to show you to the main office." He said with a small smile at the end.

"Oh my god yes. That would be great." I said I was so desperate to get there I didn't want to be late. And plus he was cute.

He walked me to the office as he asked me about my old school. It brought back so many memories but at the same time I was glad to be getting a new experience.

"Well here we are." And he opened the door for me I stepped in.

"I could wait and show you to your classes?" He said.

"Nah that's ok I don't want you to miss your classes I'll be fine." And he left with that and I walk up to the desk.

"Uh hi I'm Cameron Morgan, the new student." I said and she dug threw a punch of papers that were in a neat and organized file.

"Ah yes from River View High School." And she grabbed some file work. "Just fill out some simple forms. You may sit in those chairs while you do it." She handed me a clipboard with papers on them and a pen. So I sat on down in a chair nearby the desk. While I was filling out some of it I couldn't help but over hear a conversation happening in front of me so I looked up and listened.

"Ah Zachary what was it this time?" The woman at the front desk said as a tall male teacher came up holding "Zachary's" arm.

"I caught him beating up some kid in the hall way outside my classroom." The teacher was really pissed.

"Is this like the 3rd time this month?" the kid didn't say anything, she just shook her head "ok go sit in that chair." And she pointed to the one next to me. Oh boy! The man went back outside probably to go teach and the woman probably went to thee principle. He on the other hand came and sat next to me.

After a half a minute (which felt like 10!) he finally said, "So River View..."

"Excuse me?" I said confused but why should I be he was right.

"On the form, you went to that River View High school." Well this is a little awkward. "So you lived in Nebraska."

"I did. I'm new here, my mom got a new job at the Stride ® gum factory."

"Oh so your moms Rachel Morgan?"

For the first time scince we've started talking I looked up, and when I did I looked in a sea of emerald right into his deep green eyes. And noticed his perfectly messy brown hair.

"You know my mom?" I was kind of confused how did he know my mom?

"Yeah she invented the flavor changing gum. Everyone knows her."

"I didn't think someone who invented a gum flavor could be that well known, but ok I guess."

"Everyone knows everything in this small town."

Then the principle walked in. "Zach what do we have to do to keep you out of trouble? I mean I would put you in another detention but you would probably sneak out. Again." She toke a look at me and said, "Oh I'm sorry how very rude of me. I'm Mrs. Johnston. And you must be Cameron the new student." We shock hands and she then turned back to Zach angry. "As for you. Detention, for two weeks."

"Whatever." Zach said and walked off back to class.

"Now Cameron." Mrs. Johnston said,

"Oh please call me Cammie." I said back, I did not like being called Cameron. At all.

"Ok Cammie. If you need any help finding your classes just ask someone. Here's a map for help and you schedule and locker combo. I hope you have fun here." And she toke my forms while replacing them with all my stuff.

I walked off to find my first class, which was biology because I had already missed homeroom. I hadn't really mad any friends in my morning classes. Well there was one girl in my reading class with me who talk to me very briefly. Her name was Bex and she seemed nice. Her hair was black and silky. And the Josh kid was in a couple classes of mine. Plus Zach from the office, yeah he was in almost every one of my classes in the morning. Eve5yone seemed to like him and think he was cool. I'm guessing he was really popular.

At lunch I got all my food, which today was a grille cheese sandwich and an apple. Ok so it wasn't the best food I've had, but it wasn't like how you would think of hot lunches. I didn't know where to sit and felt like some of the kids were staring at me or like examining me. You too would think it was kind of creepy if it was you. All of this felt weird, like a different world but the girl Bex, from reading, invited me to come and sit with her.

"Hey Cammie." I turned around and Bex was waving me to come to her. "You wanna sit with us?"

"Sure." I was kind of shy. Which was different because I've never been described to as shy.

"Cammie this is Liz, and Kristen and Megan, Lauren, and Bridgett."

"Hi. I'm Cammie."

"Guys Cammie moved here from Nebraska. And this is her first day."

"Oh cool Nebraska. What was it like?" the girl who I think name was Meg said. I explain to them how it was like, my school, and why I ended up moving.

After lunch Bex Started walking with me, it turns out we have the next couple of lasses together. "Hey Cammie, maybe after school today you would wanna come over to my house?"

"Yeah sure that sounds great Bex."

"Really? ok cool. Well my ride will take like 30mins so we can just wait in the bleachers by the football field for him." Then we went to all of our classes and I met Bex out in the Bleachers after school.

"Hey Cammie." Bex said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey. So whose are ride again?"

"My boyfriend, his name is Grant."

"Oh were is he?"

"On the field, he has football practice. Oh there he is now." Bex pointed to her boyfriend who was one with the football and running for the touchdown.

"So who else is on the team?" I asked to make simple conversation.

"Well that's Ricky, Lou, Tom, Mike, and Zach." She said pointing to each one as she said the name. "I think Zach is in our math class."

"Yeah and I saw him in the principle's office."

"Of yeah he's a really great guy, he really is. He's actually Grant's best friend, but his mom died when he was only a little kid, so he takes it out on others."

"Yeah he was in there because he was beating up some kid."

"That happens a lot but he has never gotten expelled. It's probably because he's the captain on the football team and coach would die if he couldn't play." Bex told a lot about the team and how good they are, "Oh and there in the bleachers across the field, that's the math team. My best friend Liz is over there."

"Liz in on the math team?" I said, she was really smart, but she looked like a little shy to be on the team.

"Nah she's showing them some tips and telling them the right way on how to like do some sort of formula or something? I don't but Liz is like such a big geek. Haha but I still love her!"

"Wow she seems really smart! Maybe she should tutor me!" We both laughed a little. I can't believe how smart Liz sounds.

Just then another one of Bex's friends came up. "Hey Bex."

"Macey, this is Cammie, she's new here." I turned and saw Macey McHenry. The senator's daughter! And I go to her school!

"Hey Cammie. I'm-"

"I know who you are, it's so nice to meet you Macey."

"Nice to meet you to Cammie. So is Grant almost done?" Macey asked taking a seat next to Bex.

"Yeah. And we're all going over to my house." Bex said.

"Who's we?" Macey said and pulled out her phone to text someone real fast.

"Us, Liz, Grant, Zach and _Tina._" She said with an annoying voice on Tina's name.

"Who's Tina?" I asked and Bex and Macey both looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's only the bitchiest person in the whole world." Macey said acting very annoyed.

"If she's so bitchy then why are you inviting her to your house?" I asked. Man y new friends were confusing.

"She's Zach's girlfriend. He invited her." Bex told me.

"Why would he date someone that mean?"

"Zach is a big believer in the whole 'tradition thing'." Bex told me making quote makes with her fingers.

"Tradition?"

"Yeah." Macey added, "He thinks that the Captain is supposed to date the head cheerleader. So since he is the quarter back and captain of the football team, and she's the head cheerleader they date."

Bex than added, "And I don't think she's, _that_ bitchy around him. Oh there she is now with her squad. That there is Eva." She pointed to a girl with jet-black hair and a perfect body. "And next to Tina on her right is Anna. She's nothing like the rest of the squad. She's so nice. And smart to, she says she only hangs out with them cuz Tina isn't mean to her, and they've been friends for like ever!" Anna had dirty blonde hair, she was really small and right then she was talking to Eva.

"Hey Bex it looks like they're done with practice, let's go met them out front by his car." Macey said we grabbed our bags and headed for Grant's car. I thought for that moment, I had made so many friends for my first day. Maybe the year won't be so bad after all. But right then, I had no idea what was in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY RUNAWAY DREAMS! THEN TAKE MY POOL ON MY PAGE! **

Grant's car was in the school's parking lot. Macey, Bex, Liz, and I all walked up to the car but the car was locked so we all stood against it waiting for the boys. Right then two sweaty boys walked up to the car carrying football bags. It was Zach and Grant. They were wearing muscle shirts and sweat pants. Next to Grant was a petite girl with dark brown hair. She was wearing a plain white tank top and a pink mini skirt; she also had on black heels. Can you say slut? Well this girl can give you the definition.

Grant walked up to Bex and gave her a smooch on her lips. He looked at me and then back at Bex. "Who's this?" he asked while laying his arm softly over Bex's shoulders.

"Oh right! Everyone this is Cammie, she's new here." I said hi to everyone and it was a little weird because I felt like I was intruding.

"HI Bex! Omg it's great to see you again!" The girl who was standing next to Zach said gave Bex a hug. AT first Bex was hesitant but she wrapped her arms around her anyway. "You look great! Did you do something different to your hair?" This girl was such a fake, over exaggerating her smile and sounding so perky, I wanted to barf.

"No Tina it's the same as the last time you asked me." Bex said sarcastically. She obviously didn't like this girl very much and neither did anyone else except Zach because no one gave her a real smile. We packed into the car and there was just enough room. It seems as though we were all going Bex's house. It was really loud in Grant's car as Grant was talking to Bex about their next game and that they were going to dominate, Tina was flirting with Zach, Liz Macey and I were looking at Macey's newest addition of Vogue and discussing the outfits they wore. We finally reached Bex's house and it was huge! Bigger than my house. It was because her parents are CEOs of different companies. Her room was the best part. It was really big. Her flat screen must have been twice the size of mine and her bed was a king size with tons of pillows. A large archway leads to her own lounge area! Her room must have taken up most of the third floor! It was unbelievable. Bex didn't seem like that kind of person who would brag about being so rich, and she didn't. I had no idea that she even was this rich, but when your parents are practically billionaires, you get your own chef!  
I saw Zach sitting alone on Bex's couch watching the game and decided to go talk to him. I sat down on the plush couch, "Are they winning?" He clearly didn't notice me there because he turned his head and looked at me.

"No they're down by one touchdown. Your Cammie right?"

"That's me. And it's Zach right?" I could almost see a smile on his face, well more of a smirk. "Your dating Tina right?"

His smirk fell slightly, "Yeah… I know she can come on too strong some times but she really is sweet when you get to know her." We went on talking and watching the game.

The doorbell rang a couple mins. Later and this boy with jet-black hair, and rimmed glasses walked into the room and I learned a little while later that his name was Jonas.

I walked up to him and introduced myself, "Hi I'm Cammie. This is my first day at Roseville High."

"Hey I'm Jonas. This is my third year at Roseville High." We started talking about the school and classes, and all that stuff when Tina walked up and interrupted our conversation.

"Hey guys," Tina turned to me and had that fake smile against her face that I hate, "I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Tina."

"Cammie, nice to meet you."

"Jonas those glasses look adorable on you. Are they new?" she asked in a flirty tone.

"To Tina they aren't and you have a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend so maybe you should stop flirting with me."

"Well then why don't you go talk to your girlfriend while I chat with Cam here."

Jonas walked away clearly annoyed with Tina, which left me to talk with Tina. I guess I had to pretend, just like everyone else, to like her. "Ok Cammie lets get to the chase." I was so confused. What was going on? What had I done to her to make her hate me? "I saw you flirting with my boyfriend Cammie! Stay away from him, he's mine and I will never let him go." What a bitch, I have never met someone like this in all my years of travel.

"Tina I wasn't flirting with Zach I swear. We were only talking about the game."

"Yeah that's what they all say. I know Zach is incredibly dreamy and irresistible, but he's mine. He needs the most popular and beautiful girl to be his girl friend, and it's sad to say, you aren't either of them. Just stay away because no matter what you do, I will always be his girlfriend." Tina walked over to the couch next to Zach. She moved her lips closer to his but right before they touched Tina glanced over at me and gave me an evil smile. She slammed her lips against him and started a rough make out session right in front of everyone.

It went on until Grant walked over to them and pulled them apart. "Ok ok break it up." And he sat right in between the two of them. Tina was not the person you want on your bad side, and unfortunately for me she was most definitely on my bad side.


End file.
